


The Power of Three

by PonyExpress



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Ylviscest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonyExpress/pseuds/PonyExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård and Vegard have a problem. They can always rely on Calle to help them out, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Calle’s eyes closed briefly as his head lolled back on the dressing room sofa. The rehearsal for the live transmission of IKMY had gone well but, being perfectionists, the boys had gone over it and over it, each time making subtle alterations and Calle felt his head was about to explode. Five minutes he thought, just give me five minutes.  
After barely two, his silence was disturbed as Bård and Vegard came bounding into the room, energized by their good feedback from the crew. They launched themselves onto the sofa, one either side of Calle, and started talking at him.  
Calle groaned and refused to open his eyes.  
Bård shoved his shoulder playfully, pushing him over into Vegard’s waiting embrace.

“Wake up, you lazy sod! We need to ask you something.”

“What?” asked Calle, with a mock grumpy tone. 

“You like us, right?”

“I’m still here, aren’t I?”

“No – for fuck’s sake will you wake up – look at me!”

Calle opened one eye cautiously. Bård by now was half kneeling with one leg up on the sofa, leaning forward towards his friend. His face was up close and earnest. He knew Calle wouldn’t be able to resist his pleading blue eyes.

“I mean you like us,” Bård repeated, placing his elegant hand on Calle’s denim clad knee.

Vegard’s hand strayed from Calle’s shoulder and trailed casually down his chest.

Surprised, Calle tried to leap up, but he felt Vegard’s arms tighten around him and the breath being squeezed out of his lungs. He sat back, resigned to his fate. He was going to be talked at whether he wanted it or not. Probably better to just get it over with rather than to try and escape and just prolong the agony.

He rolled his eyes at Bård, giving him permission to carry on and snuggled back into Vegard’s embrace. He awaited the Spanish Inquisition-like interrogation over which one of them he liked more. Sometimes he wished they didn’t have to be quite so competitive about everything or at least didn’t have to drag him in as well.

“Go on then,” he huffed, “let me see whose ego I can crush the fastest.”  
Bård gave him one of his special looks telling him how wrong he was, crinkling his nose adorably. Calle shrugged back his confusion.

“Ok, “ Bård resumed, “as I was saying, before you decided to come over all pussy about it, you like us. We know.” 

Calle offered no defence but Bård pressed ahead anyway.  
“We’ve seen the way you look at us- the way your eyes go wide when Vegard wears his loose white tshirts, the way your breath catches when you see me changing. We know you like to get a bit physical whenever possible.” He raised his eyebrows, challenging Calle to try to claim differently while he was being cuddled by Vegard and clearly enjoying every second of it. Calle stayed quiet, trying to breathe quietly and still his thumping heart. Where the hell was this going?

“Yes, we know you like guys. We know everything. We’ve known you too well for too long. So – shall we skip onwards to the important part?” 

Calle nodded. There would be no sense in even attempting to deny any of it. 

Vegard leaned forward a little and murmured in his ear, his voice low and filled with dark intent. “We like us too.”

“What the f… No! God! What?” Calle pushed Vegard away, leaping to his feet in horror. “Why are you telling me this? It’s so wrong – no wait! I don’t even want to know!”

As he made for the door, his hand a stop sign behind him, Bård bounded in front, blocking the exit. “Wait. Wait!’  
Calle scowled at him, wanting nothing more than to get out of the awkward situation and hating being trapped. 

“Calle, it’s not what you think. We haven’t done anything ‘wrong’. Please. Sit down and let us finish?” Bård placed his hand over Calle’s and removed it from the door handle. “Come on,” he said in his most reassuring tone. The touch almost caused Calle pain. 

Bård led him back to the sofa. “Lie down.”

“I’m not your dog, Bård.”

“Don’t be difficult now. Just get comfy and let’s talk. It’s too hard to say anything when you keep jumping about.”

Calle grunted an obscenity beneath his breath but lay down with his head in Vegard’s lap, legs stretched out over Bård’s knees. 

Calle closed his eyes. Vegard started to stroke his hair while Bård continued to hold his hand. Any other time he’d be in heaven but he was feeling deeply uncomfortable about this whole conversation.

“We know it’s wrong, ok? We know. And we haven’t done anything – how shall I say? – out of the ordinary. But we know you will understand, because you feel the same way I do when I look at Vegard and the same as him when he looks at me.” 

Calle’s face relaxed a little and he slackened his tight grip on Bård’s fingers. Hopefully, they’d be happy with a little reassurance that this mutual admiration was fine, a quick ego massage with him telling them both that yes, he did like them and they could be on their way.§

But Vegard’s rich tones broke that little dream. “ That’s why we need you.”

“What?” Calle’s eyes sprang open.  
He stared up at his friend, almost losing himself in Vegard’s pleading gaze.  
“We need you. We want to take this further but we can’t.”  
Calle shook his head, trying to reshuffle the selection of thoughts in his mind.

“I don’t understand. I haven’t understood anything since you woke me up, “ he admitted.

“We’re brothers. We can’t. It’s just not right.”

“But you’re not – you can!”

“Just let us do it once.”

“And if you hate it you don’t have to do it ever again”

The words were coming too fast, both talking at once and Calle’s patience was wearing thin.

“Shut. Up!”

The boys ceased their enthusiastic chatter, relieved that Calle was at least willing to talk.

“Bård, you tell me, in one simple sentence, what the hell you want from me.”

Vegard nodded to Bård and let his hand fall to Calle’s face, caressing his firm jawline as Bård continued.

“We want to sleep with you.”

Bard’s hand stroked Calle’s thigh in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. 

“Ok. I was wrong. I’m going to need more than one sentence.”

Bård grinned, happy to hear Calle’s dry humour hadn’t left the room.

“Just one of us at a time! You can be our go between. Let me do to you what I want to do to Vegard – and then you go and do it to him. Kind of like a game of pass the parcel…”

“No,” interrupted Vegard, “more like Chinese whispers. Except I don’t think you can call it that any more…”

“Shut up, nerd!” Bård threw a cushion at his face.

‘Come on, Calle. Just you and me. And then tomorrow just you and him. Come on! I know you’ve wanted to for a long time.”

Calle tried to find the words to object. Did he want to be treated like some kind of a sex toy for the brothers to get their kicks? Actually, yes. Yes he did. However, propriety demanded at least some resistance. Well, probably. He wasn’t actually too sure of the etiquette here. He was pretty sure there was no handbook for this kind of situation…

Bård interrupted his pondering with a challenge. 

“We’re going to play a game, Calle. Right now. I think you already know the rules. It’s called ‘Nervous’. Let’s play it a little differently tonight though. If you call nervous, you walk away and we never speak of this again. However, if you don’t want us to stop – well then…” Bård trailed off, knowing Calle understood perfectly.

Vegard’s slid his hand under Calle’s shirt and began gently stroking his chest. “Ok?”

“Ok,” smiled Calle, finding the roughness of his fingers oddly soothing. Bård’s hand wandered further up Calle’s thigh and the younger man smirked at the growing bulge in the other’s jeans. 

“Ok?”

“Mmmhmm”

Vegard slowly undid Calle’s shirt, with not a murmur of resistance as Bård helped to untuck it from his waistband. He earned a flinch when he drew his hand gently over his belly, right above the belt and then started to undo it. Calle instinctively grabbed his hand to stop him.

“Nervous, Calle?” enquired Vegard, mildly, casually pinching one of Calle’s pert nipples between his forefinger and thumb.  
He sighed loudly and bit his lower lip.

“No.”  
The brothers exchanged a conspiratorial glance. Bård grabbed his friends hands and lifted them above the recumbent man’s head to entrust them to his brother’s firm grip.

“Good. How about now?” asked Bård, rubbing his hand firmly over Calle’s straining erection.

“God!” 

Bård continued to tease Calle, looking directly into his brother’s lust filled eyes. They held each other’s gaze intently, Vegard licking his lips lasciviously as he raked his nails over Calle’s bare chest. 

“Ok! Ok! You win!”

Vegard grinned. 

“You want us to stop? You know the rules!”

“No, that’s exactly what I don’t want,” moaned the frustrated Calle. Let’s do this. Get a hotel…”  
Bård was already on the phone. 

Vegard pulled Calle up to sit next to him.  
“Thank you,” he whispered. He looked over to make sure Bård was watching. “When you get there, be sure to give him this from me.”  
He kissed his friend with an urgency that was shared by all three men. 

Bård threw Calle’s coat over to him, half covering him as it landed, as he was still engrossed in exploring Vegard’s mouth. “Let’s go!”

Calle reluctantly pulled himself away, dragging on his coat without even bothering to rebutton his shirt.

“Plenty of time for that. My turn now.”  
Bård grabbed his friend’s hand and dragged him towards the door.

“See you tomorrow!” called Vegard.

“Damn right!”

At the last moment, Bård turned back towards his brother, throwing him a pout and a wink.

“Night, Vegard. Sleep well.”

Fat chance, thought Vegard as he stretched out on the sofa.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disgustingly fluffy. I hate myself. Filth will return in chapter 3, I promise.

“Larsen!” 

Calle looked round briefly into the bedroom then went back to staring at the view from the balcony, drawing heavily on his cigarette. The autumn breeze flipped his hair messily.

“Growing again,” noted Vegard, joining Calle outside.

“Hmm?”

“Growing. Your Hair. It’s been almost a year now - are you going to grow it out again?”

“Yeah, ‘spect so.” Calle remained impassive, his gaze never shifting from the cityscape below.

“Calle, what’s up? Didn’t you enjoy it? Was I too keen? Oh god - did I hurt you?” Vegard looked aghast as he jumped through the list of possibilities to the horrible conclusion. He had been rather enthusiastic as he imagined Calle conveying his passion to his brother. The thought of the two blond men together had brought matters to a speedy conclusion that morning.

Calle heard the tone of genuine concern in Vegard’s voice and turned to face his friend.

“No, you didn’t hurt me. At least not like that” he added.

Vegard’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“You still ok with this?” He gestured vaguely, not really able to convey anything that would remotely describe the ‘this’ he had in mind. “You know it is supposed to be good for you too. If you don’t enjoy it then I guess we have to think again,” he offered kindly, desperately hoping that Calle wouldn’t take him up on it.

“No, no, it’s not that,” Calle assured him, stubbing out his cigarette on the railing and pulling Vegard into a close hug. “If anything I’m enjoying it too much.” He sighed and Vegard felt the hurt in the laboured rise and fall of his friend’s chest, where he was resting his head. 

“How do you mean ‘too much’?” He shivered a little, despite Calle’s arms encircling his torso. “Actually, could we talk about this inside? It’s a bit nippy out here and I’m not very good at talking about stuff at the best of times, let alone when I’m freezing my tits off on a hotel balcony.”

Calle grinned.

“Maybe you should have thought about that before following me out here in just your boxers?”

“Well at least I put some on, “ retorted Vegard, “Could have been worse!”

“You would probably have stopped the traffic, at least.”

Sensing the lightening in Calle’s mood, Vegard grabbed his hand, dragging him back into the bedroom, sliding the door firmly shut behind them. He crossed his arms over his chest, briskly rubbing the goosebumps away.

“Let me do that,” offered Calle, stroking his hands up and down Vegard’s perfectly toned arms. He loved the feel of his skin, the quivering muscles beneath responding to his touch.

“Fuck! Your hands are even colder!” exclaimed Vegard, shaking him off.

“Well warm them up then,” demanded Calle, pulling Vegard closer again and sliding his hands down his boxers, caressing his enviable butt. Vegard huffed but submitted to the touch, feeling the warmth of his own meagre body heat spreading to his man’s hands. 

_“What? No!” He corrected himself, “not mine.”_

Vegard seized the nettle, conscious that they were a hair’s breadth away from descending into unproductive horseplay and knowing from the frown on Calle’s face earlier that there really was something they needed to talk about. He leant his curly head against Calle’s chest, listening to the pounding rhythm accelerating when he broached the subject again.

“So - what’s up?”

Calle let out a long, heavy breath, releasing some of the tension in his torso before trying to talk.

“I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Go on,” coaxed Vegard, “you know I’m not very good at this talking for hours until we get to the point thing. Just give it to me straight.”

“Straight!” sniggered Calle. “That’s a laugh,” he noted, glancing down at his lover.

_And there it was._

“Look, Vegard, you know how when we started this…” he shrugged, failing to attach a name to whatever this was, “you kind of sprung it on me. I didn’t really have a lot of time to think it through, you know, to consider the consequences..”

Vegard sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, hanging his head, his dark curls falling over his face, hiding his pained face.

“And you’re doing that now - having second thoughts.” concluded Vegard, in an unusually reedy tone.

Calle hesitated. This was his problem, right? He was a grown man, he knew the terms of their arrangement. He should just suck it up. It wasn’t like he wasn’t enjoying certain aspects of it, was it?

“Hey!” Vegard snapped his fingers “I know what you're doing: you're having this whole conversation in your head without me. That’s not really fair, is it?”

“No. It isn’t.” Calle fell straight backwards onto the bed, half covering his face with a pillow. “Look, I thought I could handle it, ok? It sounds easy, doesn’t it? I get to fuck two hot guys who also happen to be my best friends and everyone’s ok with this. I act as your go-between and nobody gets hurt, right? Well I’m having a little trouble with the whole keeping things neat and compartmentalised thing, ok? 

“Ok, ok, slow up!” 

Calle obliged by shutting up, burying his head completely beneath he pillow only a few golden strands of hair peeking out.

“I knew this conversation was a bad idea.”

“No, it sounds important.”.  
Vegard turned onto his side, draped an arm across Calle’s body and cautiously lifted a corner of the pillow. “It sounds like you want to end this, am I right? If it’s too much to ask…”

‘No!” replied Calle, vehemently. “No,” he repeated more calmly, surprised at how the word had first leapt from his mouth. “That’s really not what I want at all.”

“What then, Calle?” Vegard stroked his hand along his friend’s razor jawbone, pulling his face towards him and giving him what he hoped was a reassuring peck on the lips. “Tell me.”

“I don't think I can keep it ‘strictly business’. I’m really falling hard for you…both of you… It’s killing me carrying your feelings between each other when really I want to keep them for myself. I wish you felt about me the same way as you did about each other and…”

The rest of the sentence was crushed beneath Vegard’s lips.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing is caring

“Bård, stop.”

The younger brother broke off his list of ways he was going to take his vicarious pleasure with Vegard, fixing him with a questioning look. The fingers twisting a lock of his brother’s dark hair stopped twirling and turned into a shrug. 

“What? You don’t want me to…”

“No - I mean yes - god yes! But We have to talk about Calle.”

“Do we? Now?”

“Yes, now.”

“Ok.” Bård dumped Vegard off his lap and onto the floor. 

“Ow!” Vegard threw him a hurt look. “What was that for?”

“Well I know what you’re going to say - just get it over with.”

“Oh well fine. If you know then I’ll just save my breath, shall I?”  
Vegard clambered inelegantly back up onto the sofa, pushing himself up on Bård’s knees perhaps a little more heavily than strictly necessary. “Tell you what - why don’t you tell me what I was going to say and save me the effort.”

Bård laughed. “Forgotten your words again?”

Vegard punched him in the shoulder. “Cut it out - I’m trying to be serious.” 

“Yeah. That’s what I was afraid of.” Bård looked downcast.

“Hey, it’s not that bad.”

“Not for you maybe. Well I hope you two will be very happy.” Bård’s eyes pricked with tears.

“What is this? What the hell did you think I was going to say?”

“Well it’s obvious, isn’t it? You two have been looking at each other all week like lovesick cows. You and him, you’re more than just - well whatever we all are now. You’re cutting me out, right? It’s ok, I understand. At least with him it’s legal, you can be open about it…”

“Bård, no!”

The younger man looked up into his brother’s dark eyes, filled with hurt. 

“How could you think that?” 

Bård was taken aback by the notion that for once he might have totally misread his brother. He looked at him quizzically.

“Am I wrong? Really?”

“Very. It’s not just me who loves you.”

Bård shook his head in confusion, trying to make sense of what exactly Vegard meant, as well as taking in that Vegard had just said he loved him, which wasn’t exactly a daily announcement.

“How could you think I would want to lose you?” Vegard climbed back into his brother’s space, straddling his lap, pushing his golden hair out of his face. 

They pressed their foreheads together, as if wanting to make a physical connection to enhance the usual telepathy, which somehow seemed lacking. Since Calle had started acting as their romantic courier, it had become easier to express themselves physically, but there was something causing a mental fog, some blurring of their shared understanding.

“Tell me what you were going to say,” said Bård quietly, all confrontation gone from his voice. 

“How do you feel about Calle?”

Bård swallowed his irritation at being asked a different question in answer to his request. It was actually an interesting question, one he hadn’t really considered too carefully. He was his best friend, yes, and now something else - but he hadn't really thought to put a name to it. And what was the right answer to give his brother, his almost lover? This felt like a test; one he didn’t care to fail. 

“I care about him,” he tried, cautiously.

Vegard nodded, no hint of hurt or jealousy in his soft eyes. “I do too,” he added, “almost as much as I care about you. And he cares about you too. Very much. And me.”

Bård tried to digest this information, wishing that Vegard could get over his dislike of talking about feelings for long enough to actually construct one entire sentence.

The words hung in the air for a full half minute before Bård reacted.

He reached over to the side table, casually turned on his phone and sent Calle a text. 

Dinner. My place. 7. 

***

Calle pushed his meatballs around his plate, hardly eating even a mouthful and occasionally throwing an anxious glance to Vegard, wondering what he had said to Bård. It was obvious that something had changed and Calle felt he knew what was coming. Eventually Bård’s fork clattered noisily on his plate and he breached the void.

“For the love of god would you stop torturing that pasta and look at me!”

He had a point. Calle hadn’t been able to look Bård in the eye since they sat down. He shouldn’t have kissed Vegard like that. Despite their lines being drawn in unconventional places, he still knew he had crossed one. He looked at Bård with a defensive glower, whilst inwardly cringing, waiting for the axe to fall.

“We’re sorry,”

Calle looked rapidly at first one brother then the other, an unspoken question etched on his face. That really hadn’t been what he was expecting.

“We were thoughtless. We’re sorry.”

Bård had always been a reluctant apologiser, but when he did he was very gracious about it and Calle knew he meant it.

“We were selfish and we didn’t really consider your feelings properly. That was wrong of us."

Vegard nodded his agreement as he speared a neglected meatball from his friend’s plate.

Calle considered this for a moment, nodded and smiled tentatively at the boys.

‘So! That’s enough of that. Shall we skip dessert? 

Vegard started to protest, having spent at least an hour preparing the chocolate mousse, but he was silenced by a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smile from his little brother.

“Good then! We have DVDs, wine and a big sofa. I think that will suffice. Shall we?”

Bård offered his hand to Calle, helping him to rise from the table and kept firm hold as they made their way through to the living room.

“Sit between us,” directed Bård. Vegard smiled to himself as he recognised his younger brother’s natural assumption of leadership. Calle obediently took the middle seat as Vegard set to sorting to the DVD. 

“Why are we still on DVDs? The entire world is on BluRay now. Don’t you think we should get one? The quality is so much…” He was cut off as a well aimed cushion hit his head.

“Just put it on, nerd!”

As a solemn voice began to tell them what terrible people they would be if they pirated films, all three began to talk back to the tv, with lots of waving of arms and rolling of eyes, informing the joyless man that they had in fact already purchased the film and he was talking to the wrong people. The act of animated indignation thawed whatever ice remained between them and their shared laughter put them back on common ground. 

“Calle, it’s not easy for me to say this, but you know, don’t you, that I care about you?” Bård blurted out his confession so plainly that Vegard smiled a little to himself as he tried to pay attention to the happenings on screen.

“It’s ok. We talked”

“Can we carry on with this then, but not like it has been? Better?”

Bård looked over to his brother for back up but he was already pulling Calle towards him to kiss him, abandoning all pretence of interest in the film. Bård looked on, an acceptance coming over him that said he would have to share his brother or risk losing them both. He had already faced this on a logical level but now the emotional sacrifice was becoming clear. This wasn’t like before, the kiss meant for him. This was real. 

And yet, the stab of jealousy that he felt - was it for his brother or his friend? After a few seconds of consideration, he concluded it was both. There was no doubt that he cared for and wanted the two. Bård watched the pair a moment longer. They really were delicious together. The dark exotic curls and the pornstar blond fluff mingled as the men teased each other with their tongues, each tasting the other like strange delicacies from far flung lands. Bård needed his share too and reached across to prise the men apart.

“Share nicely, Vegard”

He pulled Calle into his own embrace and replaced Vegard’s lips with his own, forcing his way into Calle’s hungry mouth and devouring him like a man who hadn’t eaten for two days. He tasted his brother in his friend’s mouth, their mingled flavours an exotic cocktail, and moaned into the kiss as a surge of heat flooded his pelvis. 

Bård reached for Vegard to pull him closer, never breaking contact with Calle’s kiss. He caught hold of his loose white shirt, his fingertips slipping under the soft fabric and brushing against his brother's skin. Despite their cosy cuddling earlier, now his brother's touch felt like speed coursing through his veins. In that moment the shared desire of the three men became solid, real and undeniable. 

Clothes shed like autumn leaves in a stiff breeze, months of unacknowledged frustration hastening their loss. Skin to skin their bodies bound in frenzied bliss, mouths and hands exploring new terrain as well as visiting already favoured pleasure spots. 

The first great wave of passion receded and Calle lolled his head back as Bård kissed his neck. Vegard put his mouth to Calle's ear and in his rich bass tones assured him that he loved him- they both did- while the brothers locked their gaze, confirming their mutual approval of the situation. 

Bård and Vegard each trailed a hand down Calle's chest, over his sensitive abdomen, causing him to squirm and came to rest on his cock where they both touched in a gesture symbolising their shared desire. They interlinked their fingers forming a sheath for the hot, weeping organ and then slowly sliding along its length and back until Calle's body caught up with his overexcited mind and as the jolt of ecstasy hit him, their hands were anointed by his hot emissions, sanctifying their threefold union.

"Well this is great," offered Calle, weakly, "so you'll do something for me then?" 

"Thought we just did," winked Bård. 

Calle fixed him with his best cold stare, making Vegard laugh.

"Not that. Although it was nice..."

"Don't make me get the dog collar out, Larsen" Bård warned. It had long since become the standard punishment and one of the three was often seen wearing it round the office with a nervous expression.

"Can you just get it on with each other already? It's time I stopped being your conduit and we were all equal partners in this." 

"But isn't it wrong? Won't you be freaked out?"

"Well it's not normal, that's for sure, but then I don't think this is either. And quite honestly the two of you are exhausting me. Besides, have you seen you? It would be hot."

The brothers held each other's gaze as they hesitated for a while, both knowing the other was thinking over the consequences. That line in the sand would not only be drawn further back but it would soon be obliterated by the rising tide of their emotions. If they took this step they knew they would only be wading into deeper waters and they would eventually either swim or drown.

Calle held one hand each as they leaned across him towards each other and the barrier was breached irreparably.


End file.
